Son of Zeus, Hero of Poseidon
by TopDog1234
Summary: Percy was left on the streets as a kid, but is found by Hestia and Poseidon. As a of Zeus he now, wields the power of three major gods, and he must decide if that's good or bad. With a prophecy fast approaching, what will he do, and what will his love life hold? Perzoe
1. Chapter 1

A frail boy sat on a street corner in New York. His frame was small and malnourished, and his stringy black hair clung to his forehead in little clumps. His eyes were a beautiful blue and almost seemed to be constantly moving, but the beauty was sucked out of them by a deep sorrow that was unable to be hidden

Sleeping behind him was a little dog. It was no bigger than a basketball, but it seemed a normal weight for a dog its size. Indicating that the owner gave most of his food to the dog. It had the same eyes as the kid, and unlike the boy; his were wide open and alert, hoping to at least warn his master if anyone snuck up on them. His fur was a light gray that looked like a cloud right before rain comes.

Behind the dog was a backpack with all the boy's possessions in it, which only consisted of a toothbrush and some toothpaste, an extra shirt, three pairs of socks, and a waterproof jacket for when it rained.

The little boy's tiny frame was only made more noticeable by the shirt that was too tight even for him. Those, along with his cargo pants, were both black, although the pants were a black camo instead of solid black.

Matching that he had a pair of combat boots that came up to his mid-shin. He tucked his pants in them to cover up the fact that they to, were a couple sizes small.

The small dog began to give a small growl loud enough only for the boy to hear, and then began whimpering. The little kid slowly stirred and tightened his grip on the steel pipe in his hands.

He was shifting to sit up when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching, two by the sounds of them, and opted for laying still until they got close enough rather than alerting them to the fact he was awake and somewhat armed.

"I'm telling you Hestia, its probably just some minor gods chi-" whoever was talking was cut off mid-sentence by a piece of rebar to the face. "Holy mother of Rhea, maybe he's just a minor god period, or at least has the strength of one."

The boy stood in front of two people, both fully grown adults. One was a male with black hair and a matching beard. His eyes were a sea green that complemented the Hawaiian shirt and cargo short she wore, almost giving him the appearance of a beach bum.

The girl stood a few inches shorter than the guy, and stood laughing at his pained face. She had long brown hair and fiery red eyes that made the boy know she wasn't normal. She wore a simple outfit of jeans and a white shirt, something common in New York.

"Hello, demigod. We are here to-" The lady was cut off by the boy, who turned quickly and picked up his back, grabbed his dog in his hands, and lept up onto a building. Yes, he flew on top of the building, stunning both the guy and the girl.

"Son of Zeus?" The lady turned to the guy and nodded. "That sounds about right Poseidon." Poseidon nodded his head and gave a pained look in the direction the boy ran. "I don't know Hestia, something seemed off about him."

Hestia looked over where Poseidon was looking and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. The boy certainly wasn't like any other son of Zeus she had met. The boy had dropped his backpack and his weapon once they reached the roof just to help save his dog.

Every other son of Zeus she had met wouldn't even consider doing that to save a fellow demigod from death. "We need to find him." Although it was more of a question than a statement, they both had come to the silent agreement of finding the boy at any and all costs.

Poseidon tried reaching out with his godly senses to find the boy, but it came back blank, as if the boy wasn't in the area. Hestia noticed his scowl and put a hand on his arm. "What's wrong Poseidon?" He looked down at her and briefly told her what he sensed.

"It's as if he's not here. I can't sense him for at least a mile." Hestia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and tried sensing him in a ten-mile radius; only for find a measly Satyr, daughter of Athena, and a son of Hermes.

"Poseidon… he's gone." Poseidon looked at her in shock and slowly looked around in a complete circle. Suddenly he smiled and looked over at Hestia.

"Our niece is going to have a fun time trying to catch this demigod." Hestia's face slowly morphed into a smile as they both flashed to Olympus to tell Artemis, and only Artemis of what they had found.

-DB-

The little boy was running trough the forest, except the title of boy was long gone. He was no longer a scared little kid barely able to lift a twig. Oh no, that frail child was long gone.

In its place was probably the most handsome mortal to ever grace his presence on earth. He appeared to only be around thirteen and was already quite muscular. Enough so that you could easily see them without him flexing, but not enough that it looked ugly.

His black hair was still as unruly as always, and his eyes were the same gray, except they seemed much darker, and full of mirth. "Come on, surely the hunters of Artemis are harder to escape than this."

A silver arrow shot through the air and right at the mans leg, but veered course and stuck into the ground at the last second. "I thought we already established that arrows aren't going to work."

A bright silver light flashed and suddenly a woman with silver hair was in front of him. "Two can play at that game Artemis." Her eyes widened in shock and she tried to jump towards him, but he merely ducked under her and kept running.

"Who knew the legendary Lady Artemis was so gullible. I probably won't have my powers back for a few hours at the least." Now you're probably wondering why the arrows weren't hitting him if he didn't have his powers.

The best answer is that no projectiles can hit him unless he wills them to. It's like breathing, unless we choose not to, we'll always do it until we die. Now yes, just like if someone were to cover your mouth that power can be cut off, but he hadn't met someone who could stop it yet.

"Perseus!" Percy made the mistake of turning around to smirk at the goddess and quickly ran into the branch of a tree, making him go air born at least ten feet into the air.

As if on cue, a streak of lightning appeared under him. Upon stopping it was identified as the dog from the alley, now a fully-grown wolf the size of a large grizzly bear. "I'm truly sorry milady, but it seems fate has decided it's not my time to go to that camp. Although I will say it will probably be soon, since you got so close this time."

As if fate itself was mocking him, which it probably was, a root sprung up and wrapped around both Percy's and his wolf's ankle.

In a flash Artemis had both of them in celestial bronze handcuffs. "Or perhaps fate is on our side this time." Percy looked up and gave her a dazzling smile.

" If you wanted me shirtless Arty, all you had to do was ask." Artemis blushed a deep red when she noticed his shirt had been ripped off somewhere along their chase.

Before either had time to move, a steel-toed boot connected to Percy's jaw, sending an audible crack through the air.

Percy's wolf growled while Percy spit our some teeth and gave the hunter that kicked him a bloody and toothless smile. "Come on Zoë, it took me nearly a half a month for my powers to grow them back last time. Had to eat just applesauce for a while." Zoë gave him a cold glare and swung her foot at him again, although this time he briskly avoided it.

"It's not nice to kick the son of Poseidon and Hestia, is it?" Again, you're probably confused, and just like last time, the explanation is simple.

Poseidon and Hestia had adopted Percy, and let him go to camp. Zeus soon sensed his presence he demanded the powerful demigod be sent to camp. Bad idea.

As soon as word got to Percy that he was being forced to go to camp, he turned around and started heading in the opposite direction. Turns out telling him to do something is basically like daring him to do the opposite, and he never turns down a dare.

"Your parents themselves are trying to bring you to camp, and they said use any means necessary." Zoë smiled smugly at him and Percy quickly kicked her feet out from under her. Causing her to fall to the ground with an _umph_.

"I really don't see how kicking out half my teeth was necessary." Zoë quickly jumped to her feet and went towards Percy threateningly.

"Why you little" Artemis stepped in between them and cut Zoë off. "Ok, I think that's enough. I don't see why you should insult the son of Poseidon and Hestia any longer."

Artemis made sure to emphasize his adopted parents names, causing Zoë to glare harder at him. "The stupid male needs to be taught a lesson." Artemis was blocking Zoë's view of Percy, and Artemis back was turned to him, so he decided to just get up and leave.

"I don't give a Hades who his parents are. I just want to kick him in the… where'd he go?" Artemis turned around and her eyes widened in shock, wondering how a demigod had escaped a pair of celestial bronze handcuffs.

"He didn't niece. He simply got up and walked away with his pet." Artemis face turned red in annoyance and she turned to a sheepish looking Zoë. "Go back to the hunt Zoë, I want to talk with you after Hestia and I finish our conversation."

Zoë nodded numbly and turned to head back to camp, but stopped as she heard the words that came from Hestia. "Stay here huntress, I do believe that Poseidon and I need to agree on an appropriate punishment. We have given you three warnings to not harm our son unless necessary, and as I watched I noticed he had a few teeth kicked out simply for bantering with your mistress."

Artemis looked at her huntress sadly, but knew there was nothing she could do. Hestia and Poseidon had warned her more than three times to not harm Perseus, but she choose to do so anyways.

"Now niece, soon Poseidon can join us for the punishment for your huntress but for now we need to talk." At seeing her face become so serious, Zoë immediately closed her mouth, which was open to protest the need for her to be punished.

"Kronos is rising." Artemis dropped her bow in shock and Zoë stumbled backwards in shock. "You lie! Kronos cannot be coming back. His remains are scattered along the bottom of Tarturas." Hestia's eyes lightened up in flames as she turned towards the now scared huntress, before giving a cruel smile.

"I do believe my brother will enjoy the punishment I have picked out for you." Hestia turned back towards Artemis and took a deep, calming breath, and almost immediately the flames in her eyes died down.

"As I was saying, Kronos is rising again, and we need the hunters in top condition. That means that all missions will immediately stop unless they are of top priority. Zeus suggested you head to camp, but even Ares knew that was a bad idea." Artemis nodded her head in agreement, when suddenly a bright green light flashed beside Hestia.

In its place stood Poseidon, with the same fishing type outfit he always wore. "Hestia, Artemis." Artemis bowed down in front of him, but Poseidon could see she was merely trying to get mercy for her hunter.

"Your not going to gain her mercy by doing that, you know I hate it when you bow." Artemis glumly nodded and stood up. "What is the punishment Poseidon, and I beg you not to make it to harsh."

Hestia's eyes softened and so did Poseidon's. "You're lucky Artemis is here huntress, as we planned on making you the slave of Hades for a while, and you know how that would have ended." Zoë sat there and felt like crying, she knew they were going to do something horrendous.

"She leaves the hunt, never returns, and is cursed to lose her maiden hood before she dies." Zoë suddenly busted into tears, and Poseidon and Hestia's face became a hardened mask, although you could see slight guilt behind them.

"Mom, Dad, you don't need to do that." Zoë sniffed and looked up towards the edge of the clearing they were in, and there stood Perseus.

"Honey, she deserves to be punished, she has harmed you more times than we can count." Percy nodded and walked over to her.

She looked hesitantly at him as he stared intensely into her volcanic black eyes. "Fine, she gets punished." Zoë felt tears slowly leak down her face as she stared blankly ahead, wondering how her life was going to change.

"Leaves the hunt until after the war with Kronos, but doesn't lose her maidenhood, that's a little to harsh for just breaking a couple bones, puncturing a lung, knocking out all of my teeth, and shooting me with an arrow." Percy tapped his finger to his chin and shrugged.

"Actually…" He looked down at Zoë's face and saw a look of gratitude on it. "She stays a member of the hunt, keeps the blessing and everything, but has to stay at camp half-blood."

Percy laughed when he face soured, and he bent to help her up, whispering quietly to her as he did. "Any boy want to touch you, and I'll make sure they lose something that every male values deeply." Zoë looked at him in shock; never had a male said something like that to her.

"If you're sure Percy. I still think she should lose her maidenhood, but maybe that's just me." Hestia elbowed Poseidon in the ribs after finishing his statement. "I assume you're going to camp now?"

Percy merely shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see why not. Zeus doesn't even care anymore, the only one who's trying to make me go to camp is Artemis, and that's only because she's mad she hasn't caught me yet."

Artemis glared at Percy before her eyes widened as she saw his shackeless wrists. "Those? Gray tore through those like they were butter." Percy's wolf was at his side in the blink of an eye, almost as if he had summoned him simply by saying his name.

"Well, if that's all, then I'm going to teleport my son and your huntress to the borders of camp." Artemis looked enviously at Percy's wolf and nodded her head. "Yes, that's all Hestia."

With a snap of her fingers both Zoë and Percy were teleported to right outside camp. Right into an army of angry monsters.

 **A/N: Yes! I'm finally back. I couldn't log into this one, so I made another called Percyjackson11402 go read the stories there while I start this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about the last A/N. I meant to post this on my other account, but it ended up on this one. My other account is IronandDiamonds.

 **Guest- Percy will remain cheeky, but I can make him more respectful I guess. I actually plan for the hunt and Artemis to hate him, so don't worry about that.**

As soon as they appeared at camp borders, Percy noticed the abundant amount of monsters surrounding them; all waiting for a lone demigod to stupidly wander outside the borders.

"Yessssss, brethren, all our waiting hassss finally paid off. Attack!" Percy watched emotionlessly as arrows rained down towards him, all of which merely went a little off course and missed him.

Zoë did have this power, obviously, and was stuck with the need to jump out of the way, making her basically useless in the fight.

"Stupid male! Fight… at least you… umph…. At least you can fight." Percy, seemingly broken from a light trance turned to her with confusion. "Sorry, I was just trying to use my powers. You all made a really good potion by the way."

As he finished Percy raised his hands and sent the arrows back towards the monsters that shot them, every arrow hit a kill mark, and soon there were no more monsters left.

"Not good enough to disable my powers for more than an hour, but still good." Percy had barely turned around when a fast hand connected with his face, causing him to reel back in more shock than pain. He had, after all, just killed all the monsters with a flick of his wrist.

Call him crazy, but he was expecting more of a light back on the back instead of a fast pat on the face.

"Why didn't you do that earlier, I could have been killed." Percy's eyes became dark with annoyance as he turned towards her. "Oh no, I'm been a hunter of Artemis for two thousand years, and now I need a boys help in defeating a couple of monsters, he's such a jerk."

Zoë tried to slap him and he caught her hand. "Admit it, you're just upset you had to rely on a male to save you." Zoë's face turned red in anger as she kicked his legs out from under him and started walking away.

"I never have relied on a male, and I never will." Percy got to his feet and slowly jogged after her. "I'm pretty sure you just did."

"No, I was merely requesting your assistance in a situation I could have dealt with easily."

"Using big words won't help you win this argument."

"It wasn't meant to be big words stupid male."

"Can hunters do anything _except_ act sexist?"

"Can you males to anything _except_ treat women as inferior?"

"Name one time I treated a girl inferior and you never have to talk to me again."

"Well… you…" The more Zoë thought about it, the more frustrated she got. Never did he ever treat anyone as less. Sure, he teased them, but he did that with men and women, so if anything he was treating them as equals.

"Hello Chiron, nice to see you again." Percy looked over to where Zoë was looking and saw a half horse, half man, with a long salt and pepper beard. He turned back to Zoë with a look that told her they _would_ be finishing their conversation later.

"Hello Zoë, and who might you be?" He stuck a hand out which I took in a firm grip. "Perseus Jackson, son of Zeus, and champion of Hestia and Poseidon." Chiron stood gaping at Percy, who was easily the most powerful demigod whose aura he'd ever felt.

"Well, Perseus-" Percy held up a hand to stop him. "Just Percy." Chiron nodded in understanding and continued. "Well, _Percy_ , Annabeth can take you to your cabin while Zoë explains to me why she's here alone." Percy turned and looked right at a wall behind him expectantly.

"Are you gonna take me to my cabin or not, since I'm assuming your Annabeth." An area in front of the wall shimmered, and soon a girl no older than Percy stood before him. Her eyes were a much lighter gray than Percy's, and her hair was golden and bouncy.

"How'd you see me?" Percy shrugged his shoulders and started following her out of the building they were in. "I didn't really, but as a son of Zeus, I can kind of tell when you're breathing."

Annabeth nodded her head in understanding, and then smirked. "So you're saying all I have to do is stop breathing and you won't be able to see me?" Percy smiled slightly and shook his head. "Sure, let's test it out for a couple minutes."

Annabeth glared at him and he cheekily smiled back, causing her to blush and turn away. "You're going to be in cabin one. Two is Hera, but she never has any demigod children, it's more of an honorary cabin; three is Poseidon, but after the pact they made there shouldn't be any kids there," she glanced at him and shrugged her shoulders, "but you're here, so who knows."

As Annabeth kept on naming cabin numbers and telling him who their parents are, he couldn't help but notice there was only cabins for the major Greek gods, the ones everyone knew about.

"Why is there only cabins for Olympians?" Annabeth looked guiltily around at all the cabins. "The minor gods don't really get much respect, and if a child of a minor god does manage to get to camp, their mostly just thrown in with the Hermes cabin, and that's if anyone even decided to claim them."

Annabeth looked at Percy and saw a fire of determination in his eyes that she'd never seen so fierce in anyone before. "By the end of this war I guarantee that will change." He looked around at all the cabins and his eyes literally started glowing with a slight rage.

"I swear it on the Styx."

Annabeth looked at him like he was crazy, which he probably was. "You do realize that if you haven't done anything by the time this war is over, you're going to be tortures for eternity."

Percy looked around one last time at all the cabins around him. "I don't want to live in a world like this." At that he went up into his cabin and slammed the door behind him. "Should we put him on suicide watch?" Annabeth spun around and saw Zoë standing there with a smirk on her face. "Actually, maybe we should give him something to hang himself with."

Annabeth turned back towards his cabin with a glare on her face. "I know a prejudice hunter like you probably won't admit it, but he could wipe the floor with all of us and he hasn't even been trained yet."

Zoë looked at Annabeth with suspicion in her eyes. "How do you know that?" Annabeth turned towards her with steel in her eyes. "How can you not?"

Annabeth turned to go towards her cabin while Zoë stood there staring at his door, almost unable to comprehend how a male could be that good at something.

Suddenly his door opened and he walked out shirtless with a towel draped over his shoulder. Turning from closing his door, he smiled when he saw Zoë standing there. "Hey huntress, want to go to the lake with me?"

Zoë looked at him suspiciously. "What are you trying to do? Are you flirting with me?" Percy shook his head and started walking past her to the lake. She quickly caught up and stopped him.

"Sorry, did I say something to offend you? I can't really tell, but I didn't mean to." Zoë looked at him in confusion and then glared. "Why are you being nice to me? You're the reason I'm here, I could have survived on my own." Percy held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Calm down huntress, I just figured you would like being her with boys better than staying isolated your whole life until your almost dead and some wandering boy comes and takes your maidenhood, either willingly or by force." Zoë stared at him with eyebrows furrowed.

She hadn't really thought about it like that.

"Ok, well I'm going to swim in the lake. I ask again, do you want to go swimming?" Zoë glared at the ground and kicked a rock towards his cabin. "I hate swimming." Percy shook his head and started to walk towards the lake before stopping.

"That was a lie. I can sense the sea in you." Zoë froze and stared at him, unable to tell if he was bluffing or about to make some cheesy joke. "Who's your godly parent?" Percy turned towards her and she struggled to maintain eye contact.

"Atlas and Pleione." Percy stared at her in shock before giving her a scrutinizing glance. "You don't look immortal?" Zoë glumly shook her head. "I haven't been a full immortal since I left my home long ago."

Percy awkwardly stood there before pointing over his shoulder to the general direction of the lake. "I'm ah… I'm just gonna go swimming now. My offer still stands, if you want to join me." Zoë looked at his outstretched hand and shook her head.

"I'm going to go shoot my bow a little, I need the practice." Percy shook his head and started walking towards the archery field. "I thought you were going swimming?" Percy kept on walking in the same direction. "I can't have any fun, I must get better at everything." He said it in a robot voice and Zoë glared at him.

"I can have fun, and for your information, to me archery is the most fun thing I can do." Percy stopped walking and turned to glare at her. "What type of kid are you?" She shrugged her shoulders and walked past him towards the archery range.

"The two and a half thousand year old kind." Percy shook his head and quickly caught up with her. "That's no excuse and you know it. I know you may be stuck here, but there is some fun stuff to do." Zoë turned towards him and glared. "Like I said, this is fun for me, so just go to the lake, please. I'm perfectly fine going to the archery range, alone, and it's fun for me. So just leave me alone, I know you're just trying to get in my pants or something."

Percy stood above her with rage in his eyes. "I don't really give a Minatour shit about what happened in your old life, it gives you no right to act like a bitch to anyone besides a hunter who's nice to you. Good job by the way, you have to stay here for at least three years, and you just pissed off the only person that's even going to talk to you."

As he turned to stomp off she tried to grab him, but he quickly avoided it and kept on going to the lake. "I didn't mean it, please." Percy either didn't hear or didn't care, as he made no notice of what she said.

"I wasn't flirting by the way, I respect you to much for that." Zoë turned towards the archery range and sadly made her way towards it. It was going to be a long couple years for her.

-DB-

Percy walked up to the lake with an angry look on his face. "Hey, newbie. We didn't give you the initiation." Percy turned towards the group and easily identified them as a few burly children of Ares. "Now is not a good time."

The 'leader' made her way towards him with a smirk on her face. "It's always a good time when it's not a good time for you." Annabeth happened to be walking by and saw what was happening.

"Clarisse, don't!" Percy kept eye contact with Clarisse and held up his hand at Annabeth to silence her. "No, I need a good fight." Clarisse cracked her knuckles and brandished a spear cackling with electricity.

Suddenly the electricity flew from her spear tip and formed a small dagger of lightning in Percy's hands. "Hope you don't mind, but I don't normally bring a weapon when I plan on relaxing next to the lake." Clarisse got over her shock and charged at him wildly with her spear.

"On second thought, if you're the best fighter, then maybe I don't need to bring a weapon anywhere." Clarisse brought her spear down and Percy merely caught it in his hands and snapped the top of it off before sending a small streak of lightning into her, blowing her back into the sand.

He growled and slammed his fists into the ground. "For the love of the gods, I asked for a good fight, a barely broke a sweat beating her, someone else step up." No one dared challenge him, so he turned towards the ocean and started to go in. "I'm off to find some powerful monsters to fight."

Everyone watched as he swam out under the water, the younger campers in awe, and the older ones in shock.

No later than when he disappeared from sight, the horn rang… they were under attack.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I like this story so far, a lot. It seems to be the first story I'll stick with for over 20k, so be ready for that, and if I don't get this to 20k, I'll likely continue it in a different book.

Percy sat in front of a silver cabin with a frown on his face. It was the Artemis cabin, and he sat there for at least an hour everyday since the monster attack a little over a week ago.

Why? Because the monster attack was the last time anyone had seen the huntress of Artemis leave her cabin, and it was starting to worry Percy. After every meal he would take a small portion of food and place it inside her cabin.

He didn't see her when he went in there, but since that cabin was made for when Artemis came to camp, there was a room in the back for her that he assumed Zoë was staying in. He wouldn't think she was in there at all if not for the fact that every time he brought a new plate of food in there, the old one was empty.

As he sat there he couldn't help but think it was all his fault. He was the one that made her feel like she wasn't welcome, and he hadn't even been in the camp for a full day yet. Heck, when he said those things, he only knew one campers name.

He got up and slowly made his way towards the cabin

Knock, Knock

"Zoë, it's Percy." He stood there for at least a minute before letting out a disappointed sigh. Same as always. He knocks, identifies himself, and then nothing happens. "I'm coming in, so don't attack me.

He highly doubted he would even see her, but better safe than sorry… right?

The floorboard creaked loudly in the silent cabin as Percy stepped inside. "You remember what I said yesterday, when I brought you dinner?" No response.

"I'm sure you do. I told you I would come back into that room if you hadn't left the cabin by breakfast today. Well, I'm bringing you breakfast, and I haven't seen you out of this cabin, so I'm coming back."

Percy slowly opened her door and immediately had a shoe thrown at his head. "Holy shit are you violent." He started to open the door again, and swiftly caught the pillow thrown at him. "For real? Even if that had hit me, it wouldn't have hurt."

Percy heard a groan and looked over at the bed in the corner.

He couldn't help but let the gasp escape his mouth. "Zoë… when was the last time the sun saw your skin?" Percy looked her over again and almost wrinkled his noise in disgust.

She was pale… like, deathly pale; and her hair was a rat's nest. Along with all of that, her eyes were bleary, bloodshot, and he could smell her from across the room.

"You're getting a shower, and then we're going to do something… _anything_ to get you out of this nasty cabin." Zoë looked at Percy and glared. "There's nothing to do at this stupid camp."

Percy gave her a lopsided grin and opened her closet, picking out an outfit. "Who said we were staying at the camp?" Zoë slowly let a grin on her face before jumping out of bed and getting ready for whatever Percy had in store for her.

-DB-

"That's seven for me, and only four for you. Is the mighty lieutenant losing her touch?" There was a growl and suddenly the last three monsters sprouted arrows from there foreheads.

Percy groaned and kicked the dissolving monster dust. "I told you we should have attacked a group that had an odd number." There was a rustle in the leaves above him, and soon Zoë dropped down next to him.

"Doesn't matter, I won. I had the coolest takedown." Percy turned to her incredulously. " _You_ had the best takedown? What about when I dove inside the drakons mouth and uncapped my sword, stabbing it in the head?" Zoë shrugged her shoulders and started collecting her arrows.

"I guess it was cool, but come on… three monsters in one shot, how can it get cooler than that?" Percy turned and started mumbling about prideful hunters. "What was that Percy?" He turned and stared defiantly at her.

"You heard me you prideful huntress. You're just too stubborn to admit that I'm cooler. It's a classic case of the awesome Apollo, me, and the lame Artemis, you." Zoë's eyes flashed with anger, and soon arrows were raining down on the son of Zeus; although his powers were working, he decided to annoy her further by dodging them himself.

"Calm down Zoë, it was just a joke. Although Apollo is coo-" Percy was cut off by an arrow piercing his shoulder.

He stared at it in shock, and Zoë did that same. "Ow." Barely did he finish, before he fell to the ground unconscious. "Oh my gods… Percy!"

Zoë ran forward to him and tried ripping the arrow out before noticing a note on the arrow. "No male insults me like that. The arrow will dissolve within an hour, and he'll wake up soon, but I would recommend not trying to remove it from him… took Hecate a while to make a potion that could penetrate the power field keeping arrows from hitting him."

Zoë finished reading the leader aloud and smirked; it was just like her mistress to go through that much trouble to hurt a male.

"Ughh, what happened?" Percy slowly sat up and winced in pain. "Why is there a fucking arrow in my arm!" He reached over to pull the arrow out, but Zoë's hand shot out and stopped him.

"Artemis didn't take to kindly to being called lame by a male, so she used a potion Hecate whipped up a while ago to actually be able to hit you. Don't worry though, the arrow will dissolve within the next hour and you'll be fine."

Percy groaned and laid back onto the ground. "Why does everyone hate me?" Zoë sat down next to him with a smile on her face. "Why do you always try to piss people off?" Percy shrugged and turned to look at her.

"I really can't answer that. I'm like that by nature. The only person who I didn't try to piss off was my mom, and that was because she scared me more than anything." Percy was about to continue when he heard Zoë chuckling softly next to him.

He propped himself up and his elbow so that he was facing her and frowned. "What? What's so funny?" Zoë continued laughing before responding. "You just pissed off an Olympian goddess, and then you tell me you don't piss off your mom because you're scared of her."

Percy started to smile but then laid back down looking depressed. " _Was_ scared of her. My stepfather killed her when I was five." Zoë looked down at Percy guiltily. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that… you never told me she-"

Percy cut her off by jumping up and sticking out a hand for her to grab. "Come on. We need to get back to camp before people start to wonder where we are." Zoë groaned, but grabbed his hand.

"Can't we stay here for the night?" Percy looked like he was trying to decide if it was a good idea when Zoë grabbed his forearm. "Please." Percy sighed before nodding his head. "Just tonight, and when we go back you have to come out of your cabin at least two hours everyday."

Zoë smiled and started walking around, picking up firewood. "As long as you take me out of camp as often as possible, than I'm ok with that." Percy smiled and started helping her pick up firewood.

"I'm going on a quest when we get back." Zoë turned towards Percy with shock on her face.

"What's the quest, and you do know I'm going with." Percy's expression turned pained when the arrow started to dissolve from his arm. Then he laid down his firewood and sat next to the pile they had collected.

"You can't. Zeus knows I'm his kid, and he wants me to go on some spectacular quest before he claims me. Of course the only thing he could think of was stealing an apple from a garden, something that's already been done by my brother, Hercules."

As he was talking Zoë sat down next to him, and towards the end he felt her go rigid. "Hercules didn't do that by himself. I gave him a sword to do it, and I told him how to defeat Ladon… then I helped by putting my pet to sleep when he started to lose."

Zoë reached up into her hair and pulled out a hairclip; something Percy noticed was always in her hair. She opened up his hand and gently placed it in his hand. "Hercules was not fit to wield my mothers blade… but I think I have found someone who is."

Percy looked down at the hairclip and realized it must be enchanted. "Good thing it's in this form, because my hair was getting really long, but I didn't feel like cutting it."

As soon as he finished it turned into a hair band, causing Percy's smile to grow. "Awesome! Now I cant finally put my hair in a little ponytail in the back!" Zoë shook her head, and subconsciously laid her head on Percy's shoulder.

"I think you could totally pull off that look, but if you start to grow it out to a girly ponytail, I'll sneak into your cabin at night and give you a buzz cut." Percy nodded and put his hair up with the hair band.

"I'm assuming I just imagine it in my hand, and the sword will appear?" Zoë nodded before realizing her head was on his shoulder, but seeing as he wasn't objecting, she decided not to mention it.

"Yes, and the hair band will stay in unless you take it out, but it will change from bronze to black whenever you use your sword. Also, it will return to the hair band when you lose it." Percy let out an indignant cry, "don't you mean _if_ I lose it?" Zoë smiled, although he couldn't see it. "No, you're a male, so _when_ you lose it, it will return as long as your hair band is on.

Percy huffed and laid back onto the ground, Zoë's head falling onto his chest as he did so. Zoë was about to move when she heard him snoring softly. She hated to admit it, but she actually enjoyed the rhythmatic rise and fall of his chest, and decided she could sleep on his chest, but only for one night.

"Only for one night." Zoë repeated it to herself out loud as she slowly drifted off to sleep, unaware Percy was fully intending to stay up all night in case something tried to attack them.

-TD-

Annabeth stormed into the big house with worry on her face. "Chiron! Zoë and Percy still haven't returned. Nobody has seen them since Percy took Zoë breakfast yesterday morning."

Chiron wheeled his way out of a room in the back with a tired expression on his face, as if he had stayed up all night. "Yes… Yes… just go make a search party, I'm sure their fine."

Annabeth turned to leave when a voice at the door stopped her. "Can we be apart of the search party? Who's missing?" Chiron and Annabeth whipped their heads towards the door and saw a smirking Percy and Zoë standing there.

Annabeth stormed up to Percy and gave him a strong uppercut to the chin. "What the fuck is wrong with you!? You go missing for a full day and then come back and act is if nothing happened; that's not ok!"

Percy rubbed his chin, but the smile never left his face. "Sorry Captain Chase, I'll make sure to report to you before I leave station." Annabeth let out s cry of frustration before storming out of the big house, leaving Percy standing there confused.

"I didn't even mean to piss her off that time." Zoë shook her head and quietly left to go to the archery range, leaving Percy and Chiron alone.

"Percy… it's time for you to go. Zeus said he didn't want you to bring anything along besides a weapon, something about making it more spectacular for your claiming."

As Chiron turned to leave, Percy stopped him by grabbing the arm of his chair. "Can the gods hear us right now?" Chiron looked at Percy confused. "I don't know, my boy. I guess they could be listening, but I don't see why they-"

Percy growled and gripped his chair tighter, cutting his sentence off. "Can. They. Hear. Us?" Chiron sighed and shook his head. "It's a well guarded secret, but they can't hear inside the big house, some stuff just needs to stay private."

Percy smiled and stood up, letting go of Chiron's chair. "I'm taking two extra apples. I know Zeus will ask for the one that I was supposed to take, but he wouldn't expect me to take extra ones. He thinks I'm to scared of him to disobey."

Chiron's eyes widened and he ushered Percy further into the cabin. "That's not wise Percy. Why would you even need extra apples?" Percy sat down in a chair so that he was eye level with him and began his explanation.

By the time he finished Chiron nodded his head with a smirk. "Ok Percy, I would be more careful with that issue than with the quest you need to leave for." Percy took the hint and started walking towards the door of the big house before stopping.

"I'll be back within a week. If I'm not back, then burn a shroud for me." Chiron didn't even have time to reply, because as soon as he finished a bolt of lightning came crashing down on Percy, and when it disappeared, he was gone.

" _That_ , is a powerful demigod." Chiron got out of his wheelchair and stretched, getting ready for the no doubt, long day ahead of him.

A/N: Next chapter really starts getting into the story, this first few have just been getting it started, and building the characters, now the story really starts.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy groped around in the dark with staggering steps; warm, sticky blood flowing uncontrollably from his right shoulder. "That's right Demigod! Flee! Flee from your superiors!" Percy felt an unfamiliar feeling rise up in his stomach.

As if something was pulling on the bottom of his stomach, and with a sudden jolt he realized it was fear. He _feared_ whatever was after him, and he didn't even know why. He had done a good job of avoiding all the strange wolfs' attacks, even if his blade did nothing to harm them.

But something happened, and he knew it had changed something in him but at first he just felt more powerful. His eyesight sharpened, his hearing became so incredible he could hear the erratic pumping of the wolfs hearts as he fought them, and his smell increased drastically; so much so he could smell both fear and excitement on his enemies.

Then it went downhill. A man entered the clearing, and one look and Percy felt the need to bow… no he _wanted_ to bow. The strain of just standing was putting him under excruciating pain and just as suddenly as it came, it went.

Percy was still recovering when he heard the man yell out something about a hunt to the wolfs, turning to Percy he told him to run, and Percy felt the uncontrollable urge to obey him… so he did.

Snapping out of his semi flashback Percy started running faster. He knew he should eat the apple in his bag, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. What type of coward would he be if he became immortal and completely dodged the responsibility of being the prophecy child? How would Zoë feel?

Percy felt a rush of energy and quickly spun on his heel. He caught a snarling wolf by the snout and quickly used the leverage to snap his neck. Percy's fear increased ten fold when the body flickered human before dissolving.

"Ah, I see you have finally figured out what we are. I don't even need to smell your fear," Percy saw a gruesome werewolf step out of the shadows, the one who he wanted to bow to earlier, "I can _feel_ it." The wolf let out a satisfied sigh and Percy felt the urge to piss him off, more so than he feels towards most monsters.

"Oh I'm sorry. Do you want me to leave you alone while you get off on the feeling of my fear?" The man snarled and stepped forward, and the urge to bow came back ten fold.

"That's right Perseus… bow to your leader. Bow to me!" Percy started to fall down onto a knee before steadying himself and laughing. The man looked confused and Percy felt the pressure on him decrease.

"Why do you laugh and not bow! It is in your nature to obey me!" Percy straightened up and slowly felt the urge to bow decrease. "You know what else is in my nature?" He straightened up all the way and slowly felt himself change, but he could not see the affects. "The sky can not be detained!" With a mighty roar Percy called down as much lightning as he could, enough so that it was basically a nuclear bomb contained within a half-mile radius.

He felt somewhat scared he would blow Atlas out from under the sky, but he couldn't control it anymore. Whatever he was doing he couldn't stop.

"Stop it you fool! If anything happens on top of this mountain half the United States and part of Canada will be destroyed!" Percy almost felt like crying. Something was happening to him and he couldn't stop it.

He gasped as he dropped an apple from his hands. He looked down at it in shock and slowly remembered what was happening while he was fighting off the strange man in front of him. While he was forcing him to bow he remember grabbing the apple almost subconsciously, and when he started to fall he remembered biting into it.

"NOOO!" With a roar Percy say a beam of light fly down from the sky at least a hundred yards in diameter, and with a thunderous explosion everything went black.

-TD11402-

The gods sat on Olympus when everyone stiffened at once. Not a moment a later the whole throne-room was shaken as if I bomb had been dropped less than a mile away.

Zeus stared straight ahead with shock on his face, and everyone soon noticed his shocked expression. "Son… what have you done." The faint whisper was barely heard when most of the gods present shifted into their Roman forms, letting out screams of pain as they felt their very essence dissolve away, until all that was left was their Greek forms letting out sobs as they felt all their counterparts children die… barely even able to register how it happened.

Suddenly Athena stood up and faced Zeus with fury and her face. "What did he do!"

-TD11402-

The campers were all getting up and ready for the day when the ground rumbled. Everyone immediately thought the camp was under attack and scrambled out of their cabins.

Once ready they all rushed the border and stood there, merely waiting for the attackers to arrive.

Nearly and hour later Chiron came trotting up the hill to join them.

"Campers! There was no attack, no what happened was much worse." The camper slowly sheathed their weapons and laid down their shields.

"Today, Percy Jackson has been declared the highest threat to Olympus, but under a white flag meeting with the titans it was also declared he has not yet joined them. They claimed on the Styx that the last time they had asked Percy to join them he had used some very choice words to say no." All the campers stood there in shock, while Zoë stood red with anger. She may not be able to leave camp but she would find a way to prove Percy was innocent… even if nobody ever trusted her again.

-TD11402-

Percy groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes, which only succeeded in pushing soot into his eyes. "What happened?" Percy slowly opened his eyes and gasped in horror.

He was sitting in the middle of a wasteland. Tall proud skyscrapers now were mere mounds of rubble on the ground. Smoke still rose from several buildings and the sky was stained a dark gray and appeared to be snowing ash.

" _Percy run…"_ Percy looked around frantically before recognizing the voice as Poseidon's. _"Run!"_ Percy may have hated following orders with every fiber in his being, but this wasn't an order… it was a warning.

Percy took off in a random direction, hopefully towards the ocean but he was in too much of a rush. As he ran he began to really appreciate and hate his new… abilities given to him by the werewolf's.

His legs felt ten times stronger than normal. The distance he normally covered with one stride was easily doubled, but his nose hurt like hell. He could smell every incinerated body… every burning corps… every burning thing sent flames up his nose and made it feel like he was sniffing fire.

" _A little further… the ocean will protect you."_ Percy felt thirteen presences not far from where he awoke, but in the short five minute span of running he had easily covered two miles and was closing in the ocean… he could smell it.

Percy's pace was slowed drastically as he tried to keep focus on the Olympians, and Hestia, and avoid all the obstacles in his way, which was becoming fewer and fewer as he got close to the ocean.

"Stop! As your king I command you to stop!" Percy slowed down and stopped less than a quarter mile from the ocean.

"Oh, so now that your glorious son did something wrong your just my king?" Percy fakes hurt and put a hand over his heart, "and here I was, thinking my dad gave a damn about me and was going to stick up for me."

The Olympians took a cautious step back as he spoke. To them there was something… unnerving about his aura.

"That's right! You all should fear me! I ate the apple, I have Hestia and Poseidon as my patrons, I have Zeus' power in me… and best of all," Percy stopped here and bared his razor sharp extended canines, "I'm a were wolf."

The Olympians stood before him shocked… they didn't even know what to think. Ares shocked everyone by launching a spear and while his powers worked overtime trying to stop the spear flying at him at godly speeds, it still managed to barely scratch his shoulder, and red blood poured out.

"That's impressive and all, but your not immortal. The apple only gives immortality to those who get permission from Zeus. Right now you're just a half immortal." Percy looked at his shoulder in shock before shrugging; he could honestly care less about that.

"Now I need to get going, and Lady Athena… learn your opponent before engaging them." Before anyone could blink a bolt of lightning came down and took him away to an unknown location.

An angry Athena turned to Zeus, "Why didn't you stop him?" Zeus stared at the spot his son just vanished from.

"He shouldn't be able to do that…" Zeus left that in the air for everyone to think about. Just what exactly was Perseus Jackson… and where did he stand in the upcoming war?

A/N: I don't know why but I feel immensely proud I got this done in a day. Sorry if their grammar mistakes but I think you mostly understand what's happening and I'm in a hurry right now. CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER AFTER THIS AND WAIT TIME WILL HOPEFULLY BE MUCH SHORTER!


End file.
